


他与他的婚礼

by BoYan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoYan/pseuds/BoYan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill在表兄Tad的婚礼上邂逅新娘弟弟Dipper的故事，美国田园背景，纯糖喜剧w<br/>正常人类Bill & 低情商精分Dipper的组合XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

他与他的婚礼 /by薄言

 

 

Dipper Pines认为自己那乐天派的双胞胎姐姐能够想到最为浪漫且苍白的事情就是这为期一周的乡村婚礼。

他在木屋外湿淋淋的草地上走来走去，被隔夜的露水浸湿了鞋袜，而欢快的管弦乐从早晨九点钟就开始奏响，在他看来像是一群嗡嗡作响而挥之不去的牛蝇，他忙里忙外地布置了婚礼现场的帷幔，又将草地上的折叠椅摆放齐整，甚至来不及回到木屋去喝上一杯咖啡或热茶，即便如此他还要口干舌燥地应付各路亲朋时不时的寒暄问候，老天，一切都显得那么糟，但最糟糕的莫过于Mabel那穿上婚纱的样子，她拖着裙撑兴奋地跑来跑去，每一次出现都会使Dipper的心情更糟一些。

当然这并非因为Mabel那迪士尼公主一般的裙装会惹人小声议论，事实上今天的Mabel光彩照人，没有任何值得落下埋怨的地方，但想想看她是为什么人打扮得如此光鲜，Dipper失手挤爆了正在封口的气球，惹得一旁的某个小孩子尖叫着跑开。

这时他又看到Mabel，这一次Tad Strange在她身旁，他郑重其事地挽着她的手臂，正一本正经地聆听一对老夫妻的祝福或嘱托。那对老人大概是略有往来的远房亲戚或者来自邻家农舍，总之无关紧要，Dipper生硬地插进了他们的对话，向Mabel问道：

“看见我的药了吗，Mabel？”

“呃……”Mabel略带歉意地瞥了一眼仍然在说个不停的老人（他们大概也有些耳聋）：“我不知道？你不是随身带了？”

“嗨，我以为你带了？！”Dipper难以置信地嚷道：“‘得了老弟，一切该打包的东西由我搞定’不是你说的？”

“那我大概是带了，”Mabel飞快地敷衍着：“哦晚些时候我去找好么，Dipper？”

Dipper不满地哼了一声，抱起手臂离开，他看到Tad朝他温和地笑了笑，一瞬间他的心情缓和了些，但随即他脑海中浮现着Tad Strange那新闻播报员一般的完美笑容，心中某种微妙的情绪又愈演愈烈。

Tad那张英俊的面孔和小麦色皮肤以及彬彬有礼的语气姿态的确讨人喜欢，怪不得Mabel愿意嫁给他，真见鬼、真见鬼、真见鬼。

但随即他认识到自己并非反对Mabel与Tad缔结连理，他是反对Mabel出嫁。但这反对毫无道理，全然是出于自己被双胞胎姐姐孤立的失落感，这毫无疑问是自私的，但又千真万确没那么容易接受。于是他安慰自己说Mabel总会嫁人，这迟早要面临的问题如同生老病死，片刻后他发现这自我安慰毫不奏效。

他带着挂在面孔上的烦躁穿过人群，而客人们无不洋溢着或者发自内心或者出于恭维的喜悦，这使他显得如此格格不入。终于他在木屋的一角找到了自己的大学同窗Gideon，后者正在慢慢地啜着一杯空得只剩一滴水的热茶，失意的脸上大写着“可怜虫”，双眼肿得像柿子。Dipper在他身旁坐下，认为自从这猪仔开始追求Mabel以来两人难得站在了同一阵线上。

然而Gideon似乎更倾向于在孤独中消化悲伤，因为Dipper刚刚坐稳板凳便听到他说了些什么打发自己。

“唔，Dipper，你为什么不去和那伴郎聊聊天呢，Tad说你们两个晚上住一间？”

Dipper内心嘀咕着鬼才知道伴郎是人群中的哪位，但仍然循着Gideon的指向朝屋子正中望去，然而他在第一眼认出了Gideon所指的人，因为那位人物是如此显眼。

那个金发的Bill Cipher正周旋在几位女士之间，他西装革履，优雅地握着一只酒杯，绽开的笑容灿烂得像是反射在金发上的太阳，引得几位淑女一阵扭捏作态。而在Dipper身旁某个一只眼睛坏掉的丑女人正在怂恿自己的女儿接近那个漂亮的单身汉，那姑娘絮絮叨叨地说着“准是个轻浮的花花公子啦”，一边捋了捋头发向那边迈开步子。

Dipper随着女孩身后走向那位伴郎先生，接近的时候他听到几人的对话。

“……所以你们公司的产品是什么，Cipher先生？”

“药物和保健品，你们会喜欢的，美丽的女士。”

“哦，那最畅销的一款是什么呢？”

Bill那细长的眼睛暧昧地眯了起来，他凑近女士的耳边说了什么，紧接着后者假装嗔怒地掩面调笑。Dipper皱了皱眉，突然觉得和这号人物无话可说，正想转身离开时却听到一个热情的声音。

“嗨，女士们！看看我发现了谁，新娘的胞弟对么？哦，很高兴见到你，Bill Cipher。Tad Strange是我表兄。”

Dipper望着那只伸向自己的漂亮的手，只能毫不犹豫地握上去。

“幸会，Dipper Pines。”

“Dipper Pines！哦多么特别的名字，”说着他举起高脚杯：“致小松树和北斗七星（little pine tree and Big Dipper）。”

“你可以叫我Pines博士。”Dipper用干巴巴的声音对这诙谐的表述毫不买账地纠正着，接着为了以防有人将他误认为医生一类的有钱人，他继续补充道：“古生物学博士。”

然后他果然看到一票人对这领域一无所知却偏要装作恍然大悟的傻相。

他借故告辞，不屑几乎写在脸上，哦他可不在乎哪位淑女对他皱起了鼻子，因为漂亮的Bill Cipher会将她们安抚好，没错他不在乎，也没有在嫉妒谁，千真万确。

之后的事情便是那愚蠢的仪式，牧师以上帝之名引导爱情走进婚姻的坟墓，然后诸位纷纷贺喜，Dipper眼睁睁地看着那个Tad Strange亲吻了自己的姐姐，他用右手的指甲划掉了折叠椅上的一块乳白漆。Mabel咯咯笑着转身背对大家，紧接着几乎所有在场的年轻姑娘争先恐后地一拥上前，Mabel抛出手中的花束，Dipper看着那束花在空中划出优美的曲线，他在内心问候了万有引力常数与牛顿以及第六感，然后在那束花险些砸进自己的脸之前完美地接住了它。

化解危机的成就感仅仅持续了一秒钟，因为接下来他被姑娘们推搡着来到了婚礼的帷幔之下，直到此时他才隐约想到那束花似乎有什么特别的意味，同时体型魁梧的伴娘Grenda粗鲁地拍打了他的肩膀，然后用同样粗鲁的声音恭喜他将是下一个步入婚姻坟墓的可怜虫。

他不以为意地耸了耸肩，在申明自己依然单身后毫不真诚地致谢，这时牧师问他是否有什么话想说给自己未来的伴侣，并请他祝福新人。

“哦，好吧。”Dipper清了一下嗓子：“对于我那灵魂伴侣，我希望坦诚地告诉对方我们家族的遗传缺陷，比如六指和精神疾病，最后，我祝你们生下健康的宝宝，谢谢。”

上帝保佑，如果不是Grenda那浑厚得如同男中音一般的笑声适时地响起，使得滑稽剧一般的效果与他的“祝福”相得益彰，他几乎把这婚礼毁了。

终于在这糟糕透顶的一天接近尾声时Dipper走上木屋的阁楼。这是他今晚下榻的地方，在他和Mabel十几岁的时候他们有几个的暑假就在此处度过，他看到Bill Cipher的行李扔在其中一张床上，正是Mabel曾经睡过的那一张，他绝望地联想到那曾经与自己朝夕相处的双胞胎姐姐已经与另一个男人同床共枕，留下他一个人和某个素不相识的花花公子拼房，他突然感觉自己想砸什么东西，哦上帝啊，或者说把手边的什么标记上Tad Strange的名字然后摔得粉碎，他觉得自己暴躁起来，而灵魂深处某个称之为理性的可怜虫叫嚷着"别这样"，然后他把Bill的枕头扯出来摔在地上。

等到冷静下来他陷入深深的羞愧，认为好在这幼稚得像叛逆期青少年一般的行为没有被任何人察觉，Bill Cipher不知道去哪个姑娘那儿交好运了。他把Bill的枕头还回去并铺好床铺，一只小药瓶顺着床单滚入他的视线，他将它拿起来并感到心情宽慰，看吧，Mabel没有彻底忘了他，她把他的药找来了。

他起身去厨房取了水，然后服用了比往常更大些的剂量。

Bill Cipher终于从没完没了的应酬里抽开身回到阁楼，而刚刚放松的情绪又迎来一阵提心吊胆，他本想给新娘那性情古怪的弟弟一个小心翼翼的问候，却发现对方已经裹进被子，而那房间的白炽灯仍然大开着，他敏锐地感觉到有什么不太对劲。

“Pines博士？”他试着推了推Dipper的肩膀，发现对方的确没有入睡，而是翻身抓住他的手，面泛潮红。

“帮帮我，Cipher，”博士说：“我身体不太对劲。”

Bill困惑地眨了眨眼睛，然后目光扫到了床头柜上的什么东西，上帝啊，那正是他们公司的畅销产品，而那崭新的药瓶已然被启了封，上面的药效说明只有傻子才不会去看。于是所有迹象以及那带有误导性的表述使得Bill一瞬间以为自己领悟到了什么，然后吃惊得几乎要吞下自己的舌头。

他显然有足够的自信能在各种派对上收获一夜情，但他从未想过会在自己表兄的婚礼上，哦婚礼的第一天，被新娘的至亲，并且要命的是，弟弟，某位一脸严肃且缺乏幽默感的谁还记得什么学科的博士，以这种开门见山的方式发出邀请。

他的眼睛因为慌乱以及、好吧他承认、以及某种兴奋而转动了几下，然后他意识到自己从未在此类事情上这般犹豫过，而在他看来这位可爱的Pines博士并不应该被如此对待。

所以他当机立断地横下心来，怀抱着某种接近于就义的心情来贯彻自己的绅士之道，可万能的上帝啊，谁说他在这种事上是轻车熟路的呢？他原本甚至不那么能够接受，但谁又说过那美少年纳喀索斯恋上自己的倒影是怎样的不合情理？以此类推，一个美丽的人对另一个美丽的人心生爱慕并情愿发生精神言语以外的肢体触碰，两者之间性别的相同至多成为一种美丽的瑕疵，甚至能够在美丽中升华成为米勒斯的维纳斯那般残缺的完美，只有那些脑袋生锈的腐朽观念卫道士们才会将其诟病，总而言之，这简直未可厚非。

想到此Bill Cipher做出一个吞咽的动作，然后起身反锁了房门。


	2. Chapter 2

他与他的婚礼/by 薄言

 

 

第二天Bill在他以为是清晨的时段醒来，打算轻声问候Pines博士却发现对方仍在熟睡，于是他在内心问候了这不妙的太阳高度角，这使他不得不克服拥挤得过分的单人床所赐的关节酸痛即刻起身，但即便如此绅士Cipher并没有忘记一个早安吻，而对方额头上那浅浅的胎记使他以为自己在整夜仰望星空。

打理完毕后他下了楼，这时候木屋外面的管弦乐已经再度奏响，他去厨房取水，然后看见Grenda带着一双沾满鱼鳞的手套，正在把鳕鱼切成小段。在那节律整齐的案板声中伴娘用粗犷的声音向他问好，而他在回应的同时发自内心祝福了她那传闻中的男友（某个英俊的奥地利小王子），认为那爱情如同砖石般可贵。

“你们比新婚夫妇起床还晚，嗬。”Grenda发表了一针见血但纯属无心的见解，然后说：“Dipper在哪？快让他打发走他那同学吧，没人逼他在这儿暗自神伤！”

Bill知道她所指是谁，他瞥了一眼端坐在角落的Gideon。

“瞧瞧他的那杯茶，我敢说他能装模作样地啜上一整天！”

“爱情的毒药。”Bill微笑着摇头。

这时他们看见Dipper穿着睡衣走进来。

Dipper没有理会他们而是径直走向冰箱，拿出一罐橘子汽水并打开，他将罐子举高，脑袋微微上扬，直到此刻仍然是毫无疑点的“要喝汽水”的样子，此时Bill与Grenda可以相互打赌，说这看起来再正常不过。

然后他将整罐汽水迎面浇了下来。

Mabel在楼上梳妆打扮的时候突然听到Grenda的怒吼声隔着地板从脚下传来，那声吼叫简直像是冲锋陷阵前的号角，使得她与Tad面面相觑，片刻后他们匆匆赶到，发现那伴娘并非手持长矛，而是攥着一罐捏扁了的橘子汽水，同时Dipper上半身浸满了那本应在罐子里的令人愉悦的淡橙色晶莹液体，但他此时的样子决非令人愉悦。他一言不发，木然地望着Grenda手中的罐子，水滴不断滴下他那打了缕的褐色头发，身上的睡衣已然被染得变了色，而Bill Cipher站在一旁目瞪口呆。

如出一辙的惊愕在他表兄的面孔上闪现了一秒钟，但紧接着Tad换上和颜悦色的表情，小心翼翼地试问Grenda为什么拿汽水泼他。

“老天，我泼了他？！”Grenda气冲冲地说：“是他自己干的！你为什么不自己问问你那兄弟！”

Tad将目光转向Bill，而后者扬起眉毛，郑重其事地点了头。

这时Mabel终于将捂住嘴巴的双手移开，她抓住Tad的胳膊并倚靠在他身侧，带着看上去快要哭出来的沮丧向大家解释，说她可怜的弟弟事实上有轻微的精神分裂症。

“哦，可他上次这样已经是两年前了，那时叔公的山羊吃了他的学位证，但事实上虽然他一直服药但没出过什么事，我原以为……哦上帝啊，他昨天不是问过我们药的事情，亲爱的？这是我的错，我没当回事，现在可好啦，我想我们有必要为他买点来！”

谁也没留意到Bill那张漂亮的面孔上出现了微妙而僵硬的变化。

Tad安慰了他的新娘，然后转而望向Dipper，发现那可怜的孩子正在橘子汁里打着哆嗦，于是他提出当务之急还是把病人身上弄干。

“没错、没错，可我真怕他会在浴缸里淹死自己呢！哦，妈妈！”Mabel说着试图唤来他们那辛劳的母亲。

一瞬间许多念头在Bill Cipher的脑海中飞快地掠过，试想一位善良的妈妈发现自己的儿子突然发疯，且一夜之间周身遍布着可疑的啮咬痕迹，那么很好，作为毫无悬念的首个被质询的对象，他根本不敢想象会出现怎样百口难辩的窘态。想到此他飞快地宣称不需要为那辛劳的母亲带来困扰，他愿意帮Pines博士做所有力所能及的事情。

然后他看到Mabel的表情舒展开并露出宽慰的笑，这无知的姐姐眼睛里甚至闪动起什么晶莹的东西，她连声道谢着亲手把Bill与Dipper送进浴室，关上房门时Bill听见她的声音隐约传来。

“多么好的人！”她说：“他待Dipper简直像亲弟弟一样！”

片刻后Bill心情复杂地看着Dipper和衣浸入浴缸里，他卷起袖管却不敢贸然靠近，尤其当他看到Dipper用双臂圈起膝盖，像受委屈的小孩子一样发出啜泣声时，他认为自己几乎被吓坏了。

可上帝啊，谁说他没有感到沮丧呢？即便Bill对自身有着清醒的定位，认为他与安分守己以及专一的爱情没有什么关联，但他相信着在那些烟花一般的邂逅中，自己并没有坑骗过一个好姑娘，可如今因为某些要命的误解，他使一个男人发了疯，他不得不承认他根本不忍心让那双令自己着迷的褐色眼睛中充满了泪水，但他不知所措。

直到他看见Dipper在浴缸中渐渐下沉，把整个脑袋闷进水里的时候，Bill才飞快地上前将他拎了出来，并意识到Mabel所说的某个假设并非某种修辞。

此时近距离的四目相对使得他没有退路，于是他向Pines博士表达了真挚的歉意，说他竟然以为对方是故意吃下了那瓶见鬼的药，现在虽然木已成舟但他恳请原谅。Dipper皱起眉毛望着他，在Bill致歉完毕后才开口回应。

“见鬼，并不是因为你！”

接着Bill感觉到有什么扯住他的衣领并突然用力，这使他跌进浴缸，并摔痛了膝盖和臂肘。他或许不能在第一时间理解Dipper的这句回答，因为里面有诸多显而易见的疑问，比如哦Pines博士这么说你对昨晚的事情并不介意？那么真正令你困扰的事情是什么呢？我又有什么可以效劳的？然而，Bill所有的内心活动与种种推断已经变得毫无意义，因为下一秒他在某个无心的触碰之间领会了问题的关键所在，那是一枚钥匙，就像所有的钥匙都是用于开锁，此刻所有的问题便迎刃而解，Pines博士诚实的反应如此昭然若揭。

当然此刻细心的读者会认识到钥匙只是某种比拟，那么我们继续假设，如果钥匙与我们一样拥有某种可悲的自我意识，那么它用来开锁的属性就会变成开锁的渴望，结果没有半点不同，但它总归从被动变为主动。于是Dipper将手臂环绕上Bill的脖颈，并用额头毫无规律地磨蹭着对方的鬓角。

Bill嗅到新鲜橘子汽水和沐浴露的混合气息，终于他将那原本无心的触碰变为可以比拟为锁的东西，并用手指交迭着勾勒出钥匙本该有的锯齿形起伏。在Dipper发出某种声音时他慌忙捂上他的嘴，但当这乐园之门的开启进行到一半时Mabel还是敲响了它，Bill听到她问他是否需要帮助，可还未等他回答Dipper便不耐烦地吼了回去。

“谁也别进来！”他咬牙切齿地说。

Bill心有余悸地附和着并打算加快进程，最终他拨开浮上水面的珍珠色泡沫，并将Dipper拉出浴缸，打开花洒。后来的事情倒确确实实如Mabel所说，像在照顾自己的亲弟弟。

可他几乎能够看见自己的灵魂正红着眼睛朝他发火，说Bill Cipher你何时变得如此荒诞无度，但他继而为某件事情所困惑，即是说究竟是自己在利用对方的精神异常，还是对方在利用自己的风流成性？他得不出结论所以干脆认定谁也不值得埋怨，于是自己不值得埋怨，完美的逻辑。

不过在Dipper的状况变得相对正常后，Bill也的确没有遭到抱怨，被抱怨的仍然是他那善良的姐姐。此时他正载着Dipper驱车前往附近的小镇，打算买一些药回来，而Dipper在副驾驶座上喋喋不休，在那些没完没了的抱怨中Bill终于知道Mabel的婚礼才是使他发疯的罪魁祸首。

“……哦，你说原以为我不能接受这个？没什么、没什么，Bill，我没想到会变成这样，但是无所谓。要说为什么，愚蠢的荷尔蒙。发病的时候偶尔会伴随荷尔蒙过剩的症状。你知道，这效应作用在任何人身上都是愚蠢的，这千真万确，对方的性别毫不影响那愚蠢的本质。哦或许不能称之为愚蠢，因为我们对束手无策的东西又能怎样呢，Bill？没错，我想真正愚蠢的是那些可以控制但偏偏走岔的事情，比如结婚！去他的Tad Strange，去他的婚礼！以及你敢相信吗？他们忘了带我的药，却记得把束缚带拿来！”

Dipper说着在束缚带里挣扎了几下，而Bill踩了刹车来避让前方横穿公路的羊群。

这时有辆老式摩托从后方驶来，它停靠在小轿车一旁，那骑手摘下头盔，将她浓密的红发在风中甩了甩，然后好像余光瞥见了什么不寻常的东西，于是歪头看向这边。

“呃，Pines博士，我们不如把你身上的东西解开。”Bill不安地望着那红发姑娘：“毕竟这样有些可疑，不是么？”

Dipper果断地点头应允，然而已经太迟了，因为那红发姑娘已经翻身下了摩托，并朝这边走过来。

“哦，不不不。”Bill眼看红发姑娘敲起了Dipper那边的车窗，他轻声交代着：“别说话好么，Pines博士？我来搞定。”

Dipper挑了下眉毛表示应允，接着Bill摇下车窗，露出近乎职业化的笑容，并隔着Dipper向红发姑娘带来热情的问候，但对方只是朝他皱了皱眉头，继而转向Dipper。

“嗨，需要帮助吗？”她问。

“哦抱歉，但我可不能和你说话，因为他不允许。”Dipper的回应让Bill顿时感觉如坠深渊。

“听着、听着，可爱的女士，事实上我们两个都在经历糟糕透顶的一天，哦请务必相信我。”Bill向红发姑娘摆着手并诚恳地如实相告，但那红发姑娘看上去将信将疑，直到Bill为了使对方信服着手解开Dipper的束缚带，致使后者没怎么扣好的衬衫前襟因为这个动作张开，袒露出锁骨之上的一排整齐而醒目的齿痕。

此时红发姑娘的表情简直使两人终生难忘。

不必说Bill正如何在内心胡乱问候着魔鬼上帝以及共济会，连Dipper的脑海中也浮现了妈妈和Mabel去警署领回他们，并在一路上一脸惊愕却欲言又止的尴尬场景，于是他们不约而同且争先恐后地试图赶在红发姑娘报警前随便编出些能够使其信服的借口，而渐渐地他们发现彼此的说辞相互补充得如此圆满。

“嗨，好吧……如你所见，事实上，我们是同性情侣。”

“哦，没错，但我们……你知道的，并不想公开化，毕竟这不那么能被某些迂腐的脑袋所接受，不是么？”

“千真万确，所以我刚才撒了谎，哦亲爱的女士，希望你能原谅我们这小小的敏感与私心。哦什么？啊哈，事实上我们刚才是在……”

“我们是在……嗨，你为什么不告诉她呢，Bill？”

“我们……呃……我们在玩游戏。”

“什么？！不我是说，没错、没错。”

终于那红发姑娘耸了耸肩，这时她发现挡路的羊群已经走远，于是随口为自己的打扰致了歉，并转身跨上那老式摩托，在发动机低吼着的引擎声中绝尘而去。

Bill与Dipper终于松了气，但随即尴尬的气氛在车内蔓延。这尴尬直到他们午后返回木屋，并看到同一个红发姑娘正在与Mabel亲切交谈时，才变得烟消云散并转为一种彼此默契的惊慌。

“快向我的老朋友Wendy问好，你们两个！”Mabel快活地拥抱了Dipper，却不明白为什么这三人的表情此时如出一辙般略带僵硬。


	3. Chapter 3

他与他的婚礼 /by薄言

 

 

午后Gideon正在木屋角落忧伤地浅杯啜饮，自以为扮演着伦理剧中的苦情绅士，却突然看到缪斯女神正兴冲冲地朝自己走来。他的精神陡然振奋，认为终于有机会说出那在内心彩排了无数次的台词，但当他装模作样地调整领结时Mabel抢先开口，说请他让一让以便腾出这唯一一张四座方桌，于是那悲情王子耷拉下脑袋，端起茶杯悻悻地走开了。

Mabel兴奋地轻拍桌面请她的老朋友、弟弟、以及老朋友眼中弟弟的男友就坐，然后花了两秒钟环顾了一下这不知为何稍有尴尬的气氛，最终决定不去理睬它，并开始介绍这位自己在某个末日求生夏令营认识的伙伴。

接下来装作初次见面的寒暄简直是一出冷场的滑稽剧。那个名为Wendy的红发姑娘有着一张相对冷峻的脸，这让Dipper觉得她难以捉摸，所以他总担心Wendy会突然说出两人那信口胡诌的秘密，导致连Mabel也看出他不自然的局促相来，于是为了使弟弟打起精神，她打算宣布一个好消息。

“得了，Dipper，你还在生我气？哦，我亲爱的弟弟，你让我怎么办才好呢？我总不能为自己结婚而向你道歉，是吧？事实上我有一个绝妙的补救措施！”她说着压低声音：“我了解你，Dipper，现在你所有需要的只是一个好姑娘！今晚在木屋外有场舞会，我会把姑娘们送到你身边的，等着瞧！”

这次换做Wendy眯起眼睛。她略带困惑地打量一下两位男士，然后目光落在Mabel兴奋的面孔上，她张了张嘴好像欲言又止，接着似乎领会了什么，她恍然大悟地朝Bill扬起眉毛，而Bill只能假惺惺地回报以感激的微笑，作为回应对方煞有其事地眨了下眼睛。这一瞬间无声的交流大概如此：

“这么说连他亲姐姐也不知道你们的关系？”

“正如你所见，亲爱的小姐，如果你愿意保守秘密，我将感激不尽。”

“哦，好吧，小事一桩。”

当然Mabel无法理解这个，她用指节戳了戳Wendy的后背咯咯笑了起来：“啊哈，Wendy！Bill是个漂亮的家伙对么？晚上有的是你们的时间！期待吧，舞会！”

事实上抛开Pines博士的固有成见，这舞会显然值得期待。当傍晚木屋外的草地上开始搭起篝火时，就已经有诸多客人欣然就位了，而Dipper走出木屋，抱着手臂在夜风中打了个哆嗦，打算返回阁楼套上件Mabel送他的毛衣。

踏上楼梯的时候他禁不住对这滑稽的社交仪式一阵腹诽，认为人们偏不能坦诚看待自己的感情与需求，致使任何天经地义的进程都要经过一段拐弯抹角的仪式和小心翼翼的试探，然后他推门看见Bill正在穿衣镜前换上一件休闲款的明黄色燕尾小西装。

他对那光彩照人的身影耸了耸肩膀，然后拉出床底的箱子，在衬衫外随意套了件卡其色毛衣出了门，那毛衣上的羊羔图案让Bill几乎想当场拦住他。

他的第一位舞伴是个还算漂亮的姑娘，但她浓重的着妆和紫色眼影让Dipper感觉不那么舒服，一支舞下来他已经被廉价香水气味熏得头晕目眩，当然他无法分辨那香水是否真正廉价，他只是喜欢这种形容。那姑娘走开的时候没有留下名字或电话，甚至连道别也没有，Dipper却庆幸这首吵闹的曲子终于完结，并且确信Mabel的“惊喜”是个坏主意。他走向布置在木屋前的长餐桌，伸手拿起一杯鸡尾酒，却突然感觉那高脚杯被谁按住。

“Pines博士，服药期间不宜饮酒。”Bill Cipher说着递过一罐橘子汁。

Dipper盯着那张漂亮的脸看了足有三秒钟，确信对方并不是在用橘子汁拿自己寻开心，才坦然接过来。他翻开易拉罐的拉环，在桌上拾起一根拧了几圈的草绿色吸管投进去，这时Bill并排站在他身侧，并伸出手揽了揽他的肩膀。

“很不幸，那姑娘显然对你不感兴趣。”他说。

“哦，大概是吧？可谁又在乎过我对这愚蠢的舞会不感兴趣呢！照我说所有人干脆围着篝火手拉手转圈得了，这样谁也不需要傻乎乎地邀请舞伴。”Dipper发表了一番牢骚才转而问道：“但你是怎么看出来的？”

Bill表示这显而易见，因为“感兴趣”的表现绝非如此，Dipper急促地咽下几口橘子汁，然后不依不饶地让他对所谓有好感的表现说得具体些。这时Bill有意望向远处，眼睛转了几转，像是在找寻着什么，然而开口却是另一番意图。

“比如说，愿意取悦你、安慰你、开车带你去买药，之类的。”他说。

“老天，你是说你对我感兴趣？”Dipper吐出了衔在嘴里的吸管，像是差点被橘子汁呛到。

“哦，Pines博士，我认为在我们发生了所有那些事情之后，这个问题十分的——可爱。”

Dipper张了张嘴，想要说什么却被Mabel安排的第二次“惊喜”打断，在被挽着胳膊拉走前他并没能想到一个简短且机智的答复，只能眼看着Bill向他礼节性地举起酒杯，并用薄嘴唇勾出一个优美的弧度。

第二名舞伴是个身材微胖的快活姑娘，她舞跳得好极了，像是真心喜欢舞会而并非在这社交仪式中虚情假意，所以Dipper与她连跳了四支曲子，然而他的注意力自始至终在别处。

他看着某个明黄色的影子周旋于一个又一个年轻女孩之间，并在乐队休息的间隙喝下许多酒，最终揽着一个身材高挑的黑发姑娘消失在木屋后面。Dipper觉得她庸俗的晚礼服活像一只紫茄子。不一会Bill那辆小轿车驶入他的视线，然而它沿着漆黑的乡村公路朝什么方向远去了。

Dipper被舞伴拉拽着左右摇摆，只能眼睁睁地看着那车子融入天鹅绒般的夜幕，从而彻底消失。他借故告辞，好心地把舞伴移交给整晚暗自神伤的Gideon，然后转身返回木屋阁楼。在那里他听着外面仍然吵闹着的音乐声与欢笑声，默默地咬住了手指甲。

然而舞会结束不到一个钟头，Bill Cipher便重新出现，面对Dipper闷闷不乐的询问他也坦诚相告，说只是送那女孩回家。

“大概还停车看了看沿途的风景。”Bill说着将外套脱下来甩在床上：“嗨，别告诉我你在意这个？”

“我当然在意这个，但不是你认为的那种。”他回答：“这么说吧，Bill，对那个女孩，你同样会取悦她并开车载她跑来跑去，所以我真正在意的是，你竟然把一个古生物学博士和某个穿成茄子的姑娘看成一类？”

“哦不，这可没有可比性。”Bill认真地望向他。

“这可比得很，Bill。比如说现在我们假设，如果我要求你开车送我回家，当然我家在更远的地方，并且沿途看看那田园风景——上帝啊究竟有多少人天真地以为装模作样地欣赏田园风光就能掩盖他们世俗的粉脂——好了回到问题，你会同意么？”

“当然，为什么不呢？”Bill立刻回答。

“很好，那么继续假设，如果接下来那个姑娘吃了几片药随即提出一夜情，你会不会答应下来？”

“哦，坦率地讲，我想我会的。”

Dipper为这回答变得眉头紧锁，但他随即发现自己并未变得怒不可堪，就好像理智先于情感掌控了喜怒，他仿佛看到一个中规中矩的Pines博士向他逐条分析，说看吧，花花公子就是花花公子，谢天谢地他是坦诚的没有肮脏的欺骗，想想看你们又是怎样的关系，促成你们的无非是你那发疯的脑袋，以及见鬼的巧合，所以你又能责备他什么呢？为他夺取了你的童贞？哦见鬼去吧，你那二十五岁的童贞。

“很好、Bill，很好。我真想知道你还有什么不能为她做的？”这比起一个问题，更像是一句赌气的抱怨。

然而这次Bill做出了若有所思的样子，最终他说：“我不能为她专一。”

一瞬间我们逻辑严谨的Pines博士振奋起来，他以为自己找到了问题的突破点。他当然清楚前面的质询并非科学类比而更像诡辩，因为仅凭两条证据无法得出那“混为一谈”的推论来，而一个小小的反例就足以将其推翻，就好比多米诺骨牌中一个小小的推动会使全局崩盘、势如破竹，毋庸置疑那一瞬间带有振奋人心的快感。如今这验证的契机来了，于是他当然要抓住这个机会发问。

“所以，”他说：“你愿意为我专一吗？”

他看到Bill Cipher那双漂亮的眼睛诡异地睁大了，就好像自己这逻辑缜密的提问是什么难以预料的展开，随即他听见Bill的声音变得柔和，事实上他从未听到过如此柔和的语气，就好像他正在被代入某个从未经历过的角色中，这一切使他困惑不解。

“嗨，你是认真的吗……Dipper？”

“当然不是。”他若无其事地耸了耸肩：“因为从一开始，所有的问题都是假设。”

紧接着，他不明白Bill为什么看上去有些恼火。

当Bill几乎是摔门离开时他发现自己也变得恼火，因为对方还没有回答他那绝妙的问题。刻意回避可不符合辩论的礼仪，但显然此处并不存在一个开明的裁判，最终他只能闷闷不乐地把自己裹进被子。

Mabel正与Wendy在厨房里叙旧，却看见Bill Cipher走进来，他为自己倒了一小杯白兰地，然后默默地咽下一大口。她想这位Cipher先生果真酒量可以，但她猜不到他在舞会后喝闷酒的原因，毕竟与她那不争气的老弟不同，他可是出尽了风头。她们眼看着Bill喝下整杯酒，然后又酌上一杯，Mabel不解地望向Wendy，而后者的表情倒像是意料之中。

终于Dipper在睡梦中以为自己尝到一阵酒香弥漫的气息，就好像某个柔软的触碰在不断试探着自己的味蕾。他想起有谁说过服药期间不宜饮酒，于是他不耐烦地推搡了一下，想要离那源头远一些，然而它不依不饶、纠缠不休，直到他睁开眼睛。

又是Bill Cipher，没错，他想起正是此人告诫自己不宜饮酒。

接下来他想起临睡前的那阵恼火，于是象征性地挣扎起来，但最终他放弃，并且顺从地舒展身体为Bill留出席位，在这一刻他们轻易地握手言和。万能的上帝啊，谁说亲切的肢体接触不是一种致歉与和解的表示？千真万确，坦诚的Pines博士与通情达理的绅士Cipher不会因一言不合闹成仇家，因为这彼此间的契合难能可贵，字面与引申义并存。

此时Dipper听到Bill低声述说了对他的爱慕。

事实上Dipper并不明白这句告白是出于深思熟虑还是一时兴起。他想自己有必要找机会问他是不是认真的。

与此同时，Wendy在向Mabel进行深沉的告诫。

“Mabel，我知道你是个负责任的姐姐，”她说：“但别再为Dipper的大事操心了好么？相信我，你弟弟有心上人，而且他们相爱，嗨，你这么做会拆散他们的！”

Mabel的表情像是遭受了这辈子最大的意外。

“等等，Wendy，你的意思是Dipper他……哦他为什么不告诉我？！”

“他有自己的原因，Mabel，你弟弟早就不是小孩子了。”Wendy耸了耸肩。

此时Mabel有诸多不解，而其中的某一个令她倍受打击。她只能强迫自己接受这现实：弟弟的恋情是从朋友那里听说的，而那两人认识仅仅十个小时，但无论如何Wendy知道而她被蒙在鼓里，在此之前她还以为两人是无话不说的双胞胎。

但随即她猛然想到了某种可能性，那个小小的假设使整个事件变得不再那么糟糕，一切显得合情合理，甚至趋于完美。她感觉自己的心脏剧烈地跳动着，鼓动她对这可能性进行确认，于是她兴奋地抓住了Wendy的手。

“哦，Wendy！莫非是……”

Wendy以为她领会了什么，同时以为她们领会的是同样的事情，所以她郑重其事地点了头，同时恰合时宜地打了个喷嚏。她内心一阵不安，不知道这点小小的暗示算不算出卖了那对无辜的恋人，但情况似乎并不糟糕，对吧？Mabel那么高兴，并且他们也不会再因此产生什么误解和困扰，总而言之她认为自己做了件好事。

而Mabel没有继续说下去，只是深情地拥抱了Wendy，误以为又一个人生理想得以实现，此时她只想全身心地拥抱这美好的一刻——弟弟与自己最好的朋友，妙极了。


	4. Chapter 4

他与他的婚礼 /by薄言

 

天色泛白的时候Dipper被一阵啁啾的叫声唤醒了片刻，他越过Bill的肩膀，看到有只胖鸟在窗台前跳来跳去，而更远处的云彩下面寥落着几颗晨星。他脑袋昏沉地想起曾经与Mabel在此共度的那些夏天，然后将柔软的褐色头发在Bill的胸口蹭了蹭，带着某种愉悦释然的心情再度入眠。

直至时点切换到艳阳高照，他被不那么优雅的叩门声惊醒，紧接着Grenda粗犷的声音隔着门板传进来，问两人究竟什么时候愿意起来去做他们分内的工作。Dipper看着Bill悠闲地扣好衬衫纽扣，皱起眉头告诉对方自己下不了床，然后收获了一枚早安之吻。

“非常抱歉，但我们的病人需要休息，Grenda！”

Dipper听着那伴娘的脚步声走远，又扯住Bill的袖子欲言又止，仁慈的上帝作证，他还在纠结于昨晚的那个问题。但他如此不依不挠却仍然欲说还休的原因在于他大概也意识到那个问题有些蠢，同时Bill笑着望向他，等待在某个提问后用早已打好腹稿的说辞进行小小的嘲弄，但终于看着Dipper愈发别扭的脸色他打消了这个念头。

“你不会还在为那蠢问题困扰吧，Dipper？”他问。

Dipper轻哼了一声表示认同，觉得他们在“蠢”这个形容上倒是心灵相通。

“很好，那么换成你可以接受的表述。”Bill在他身旁坐下：“听着，Dipper，我愿意与你建立一段基于精神以及肉体依赖的、长期、专一、且稳定的密切关系，概括来说，恋人关系。”

Dipper认真思索了足有三秒钟，然后点头道：“足够严谨。”

经验之谈，有时言语的确是个漏洞百出的次选项，所以他们选择用又一个吻传达了彼此间的心意。

接下来的两天风平浪静，当然下午的茶话会照常进行，夜晚的舞会也照旧，然而这单调反复的日子变得可爱起来。Bill再没有去过多地接触某个姑娘，Dipper也再没做出什么惊人之举，Mabel甚至觉得他开始对这婚礼表现得满意起来，于是舞会上她挽住Tad，带着满溢的成就感说：“猜猜为什么？哦不用猜了，看吧！”

不远处的Dipper准是正用僵硬的手臂环绕着Wendy，那善良的姐姐显然把两人脸上大写的兴致索然看成了陶醉。

“抱歉了，又是我。”Wendy的语气同样冷淡：“你知道，Mabel这两天总来叫我当你的舞伴，这也并非我的本意。哦，我可不是抱怨你舞跳得不好或是怎样，虽然确实不怎么样。但这样也好，对么？你和Cipher没再因为舞伴的事情吵过架？”

“哦是的，没再吵过。我们好得很。”

每支曲子的开场白大致如此，然后他们会随机谈谈天气、州长选举、以及Mabel的宠物猪，最后专注听着那管弦乐。不过这一天得益于Gideon将他那用来装模作样的热茶换成了烈酒，从而醉醺醺地在篝火前跳起了踢踏舞，两人终于找到了摆脱彼此的契机，并加入围观的行列，至此舞会才显得有趣了起来。

“明天我要走了，Dipper！”最后他听到红发姑娘的声音从哄笑声与口哨声中飘了出来：“很高兴遇见你们，嗨，到时候别忘了邀请我来，我是说，你们的婚礼！”

Dipper扬起眉毛，认为她提到了一个微妙的进程。

然而这正待延展的思绪又被一连串带有戏谑意味的喝彩声所打断，这致使他不得不用怜悯的眼神望向他那大学同学Gideon。果不其然第二天Gideon便黑着眼圈出现在众人面前，道别时死皮赖脸地请求新娘的一个甜美的拥抱，Tad看了看Mabel阴沉下来的面孔，彬彬有礼地提出由自己来代替她，可怜的Gideon想不到什么拒绝的说辞，只能就范，然后大伙清楚地听到了一声骨节松动的脆响。

最终脸色铁青的Gideon像是强忍着什么痛苦，在Tad彬彬有礼的作别声中拖着箱子飞快地跑走了。

晚些时候迎来的是Wendy的道别。Mabel把Dipper匆匆拉进木屋，将一束新鲜的玫瑰塞进他的怀里，然后挺了挺胸脯，颇为骄傲地说它们来自隔壁某个远近闻名的庄园，今天一早剪下的时候还带着露水。

“等会儿拿它送给你的心上人吧，Dipper。”

Dipper前一秒还在欣赏那玫瑰招摇而艳丽的花冠，听到“心上人”这个词时几乎把它甩在地上。

他慌忙让Mabel重复一遍，以为自己听错了什么。

“我都知道了，老弟。”Mabel眯起眼睛：“祝福你们。”

“这可……真是意外，对吧？你就这么接受了？哦，我原以为你会抓狂的！”

Mabel露出颇为得意的笑，这得意不仅源于自己这精准的信息源，同时还倚仗着宽容与理解的光辉。接着她大度地表示虽然两人认识时间不长，进展也有点太快了些，但这组合倒是不赖，确切地说，搭配得很，所以她可以完全不介意Dipper把这事瞒了她。

“好吧、好吧，Mabel，谢谢你，还特意准备了……”Dipper瞥了一眼那花束：“嗨，但为什么挑这个时点？你知道这和Wendy没……”

这时门外传来了一阵摩托引擎发动的声响，致使Mabel急匆匆地打断了他：“这还用说吗？Wendy肯定会开心的！”

她抛下这句话便步伐轻盈地跑了出去，留下Dipper满腹狐疑，但最终也只能迈开步子加入了送行的行列。他有意站在Bill身侧，但在这以Wendy为中心的情景剧中他一直没找到什么机会出演自己的部分，直到一番深情的寒暄结束后Wendy向众人摆了摆手，同时Mabel拿指节戳着他的脊背，他才轻咳一声来掩饰内心的忐忑，将那花束举起来。此时他在内心不禁感慨，上帝啊，这感觉太怪了。但谁说他对自己那淡泊的社交观念没有一丁点认识呢？经验告诉他这种时候只要放弃思考，遵循某种愚蠢的社交规则，那么所有人都会满意。无论如何，是Mabel教他做的，所以照做得了。

然后他将那束玫瑰递到了Bill面前。

周围寂静了两秒钟，所有人都不禁将目光转向这诡异的举止，好在Bill飞快地接过那束花并转交给Wendy，笑容几近完美只是略显僵硬地为这串了戏的小家伙打过圆场。

“送给你，可爱的小姐。”他说：“祝一路顺风。”

从此剧情回归正轨，众人纷纷挥手道别，装作方才尴尬的一幕并没有发生，直到这段荒诞剧的高潮部分落下帷幕，Mabel不由分说地拉过Dipper的手朝木屋走去。

在木屋二层Dipper终于得以一见姐姐与新郎共同的起居室，只是这地方让他感觉并不那么愉快，而Mabel也没有丁点邀请的意思。她皱着眉头，开门见山地问他为什么不亲手把花交给Wendy。

“Wendy？为什么要送给Wendy？不是你说让我送给心上人？”

“千真万确！所以你为什么不送给Wendy而是……哦，上帝啊……哦不，难道说……”Mabel没有继续说下去，而是站起身来左右走动了一下，此时Dipper在内心分析称，这动作或许反映了她的焦虑与不知所措，然后他听到她小心翼翼的试问：“你喜欢的人不是Wendy，而是……而是Cipher？”

他点了点头，轻易地证实了Mabel这几近疯狂的猜想。

“上帝啊，Dipper，你喜欢男人？！”

“哦不，这可不对。的确我喜欢Bill，而且Bill是男人，但这并不能得出我喜欢男人的结论，这是逻辑包含错误，Mabel，我只是喜欢Bill。”

“所以……你的确喜欢Bill Cipher？”

“重复的提问。听好，这是我最后一遍且确切的回答——非常喜欢。”

说罢他意识到自己那亲爱的姐姐是因为误会才显得通情达理，因为她此时惊恐的表情绝不是在祝福他们。他感觉既沮丧又恼火，因为他不明白这段关系有哪点值得她惊恐，想想看当初听说她要嫁给Tad的时候，他至少还给过她一个僵硬的拥抱。

直到Mabel迟疑着问他能否把Cipher先生叫来一起谈一谈，他终于沮丧地应允，并把那恼火写在脸上，烦躁地走开了。

回到阁楼时他却看到Bill在打包行李，并告诉他说自己要暂别一晚，因为一个重要的客户突然改变了档期，他急着开车到附近的小镇去。

“有多着急？”他皱着眉头问道。

“我看大概要即刻启程，越快越好。”Bill说着瞥了一眼腕表：“哦，我可不喜欢仓促的下午茶，或许我们可以在晚餐的时候谈生意。”

听罢Dipper果断地拖出了床底的箱子，并煞有其事地开始装箱。当Bill问他在做什么时他在内心咆哮着一连串坦诚的答复，比如他可不想独自面对Mabel（或许紧接着还会有更多人加入）那惊恐的质问，以及这个地方简直要把他逼疯了。但转化为言语时，这一系列心理活动得以浓缩：

“拜托了，Bill，别把我自己丢在这儿。”他说：“带我一起走。”

绅士Cipher认为自己根本无法拒绝这般请求。

鉴于表兄此时不在木屋里，他提出要与Mabel道别，却被Dipper一口回绝。

“Mabel现在忙得很，而且有一肚子话，”他耸了耸肩膀：“等她说完你恐怕要和客户去夜店谈生意了，如果你还有那个心情。没时间耽搁了，上车吧。”

不一会那小轿车驶上乡村公路，Dipper挂断了Bill与Tad的通话，并皱着眉头望向他：

“生理学顾问？嗨，我是生物学家。”

“哦，这可没关系，Dipper。”Bill说：“Tad他分不清楚。”

Dipper挑了挑眉毛，顺手将Tad以及Mabel的号码设置了呼叫拦截，然后满意地把手机扔回座椅之间的储物盒里。当然，作为一名称职的顾问，他可不愿意让某些家庭琐事影响到Bill与重要客户的谈判，他是如此细心尽责。

而绅士Cipher正心情愉悦，他熟悉那镇子，记得有几家适合情侣下榻的旅馆，他想稍后需要问一问Dipper能够接受的风格，对正在发生的事情一无所知。

于是在这一天晚些时候，Mabel坐在卧室里愁云惨淡，认为弟弟的突然出走、两人搬空了的行李、以及无法拨通的电话正暗示着什么荒唐的事情。


	5. Chapter 5

他与他的婚礼/ by薄言

 

 

当Tad试探着半推开卧室房门，并劝说Mabel至少在老家伙们专属的夜场露上一面时，Mabel认为自己处于一种两难境地。

一方面她倒情愿相信Tad所转述的Bill Cipher的鬼扯，说他事实上是开车去谈生意，只不过碰巧在Dipper闹过别扭之后，把这位古生物学博士当作什么生理学顾问（外行人扯皮时经常犯下的口误）一道带去了。假若果真如此，那么第二天他们很快会重新出现，一切风平浪静，接下来如何接受这段关系倒是个老生常谈的社会议题，这与某种激化的家庭矛盾相比着实微不足道，但问题的症结在于，他们在承诺回返的时点之前便完全失去了联系。

而另一方面，如果她遵循所有的细节所指，从而认定这个难以接受的事实：她的弟弟，与新郎的表弟，在他们的婚礼上，开着一辆漂亮的银灰色福特小轿车为爱情远走高飞（当然Tad记得那车牌号，但她不认为警察会去管这事儿），她就没理由像现在这样悠哉地待在晚会现场，和新郎一起去准备接受长辈们絮絮叨叨的老生常谈。

这时窗外的管弦乐队吹出几个属于七十年代的怀旧诙谐调子，她隐约听到一阵老年人们特有的喝彩声，彬彬有礼地收敛着情绪从而显得有气无力，然后一个粗犷的声音通过麦克风传出来，似乎是Grenda讲起了冷笑话。

“嗬，我早就告诉他们在麦克风的领夹上装饰一朵花！看到婚礼现场的照片了没？简直像只巨大的牛蝇趴在我的领子上！”

一阵颇具起伏感的笑声让Mabel对这主持人放下心来，于是她打算采取折衷方案，随新郎任意敷衍一下，然后再去关照她那省心的弟弟。

她跟Tad出了门，紧接着便听见Stan叔公沙哑着嗓音大笑起来，说小南瓜你什么时候再和Dipper来场羊羔舞，话说Dipper在哪。Mabel笑容僵硬地说Dipper去附近的小镇办事情或许明天能回来，运气好的话。然后她径直穿过人群，登上那简易搭建的舞台，接过Grenda递来的话筒，在Tad得体的问候辞间隙用干巴巴的单音节随声附和。

而在人群中Stan察觉到Mabel的心不在焉，直到他看见Mabel把Tad独自留下应酬，而自己拉上Grenda消失在舞台的简易背景墙后面时，这远近闻名的老骗子转了转他精明的脑袋，认为是发生了什么孩子之间小打小闹的事件，从而变得兴致盎然。

他吹起口哨装成心不在焉的样子踱来踱去，试图接近Mabel并偷听她们的对话，但几次都被这聪明的侄孙女发觉，她向他吐了吐舌头，把Grenda拉得更远。最终Stan只能泄气地耸了耸肩膀并迈着大步子走开，打算加入嘲笑他那老疯子双胞胎兄弟的行列，就在这时他看到那主持人的无线麦克风扩音器正无辜地躺在舞台一角。

他的脑袋里升起一个绝妙的主意，于是他脚步轻快地走近舞台，首先装模作样地抱住手臂，悠闲地背靠在背景墙一侧，转了转眼睛确保没人留意他，然后弯腰拨动了扩音器的开关。

紧接着Grenda那粗犷的嗓音响遍全场：

“……上帝啊！你说Dipper和那个Bill Cipher私奔了？！”

一瞬间尴尬的寂静笼罩了这祥和的田园之夜，连管弦乐也停了，罪魁祸首Stan因为惊愕而忘记溜走，几秒种后一阵骚乱发生，乃是某个来自马萨诸塞州的老牧师吞了他的假牙。

与此同时在几十公里外的小镇旅馆，Dipper走出浴室，裹在一张宽大的浴巾里打了个喷嚏。他皱起眉头关了窗，突然想起什么，终于他拾起恋人的手机解除了新郎与新娘的呼叫拦截，好在Bill工作上的事情已经圆满地谈妥，希望接下来的情况他同样能够圆满地应付。

至于他自己，他正在内心为难着要不要、或者如何向Bill先行坦白。

但他并没有纠结太久，因为正当Bill走出浴室，那手机便振动着闪亮了起来，Tad Strange的名字在屏幕上醒目地出现。Dipper下意识地做出一个紧张的吞咽动作，而Bill接通电话后，那负责任的表兄也是开门见山，于是全部问题在一分钟后便得以明了。Dipper听到Bill向表兄保证说明天一早就开车回去，然后他看着Bill挂断电话转向自己。

一瞬间诸多复杂的表情在那漂亮的面孔上浮现，但最终那面孔缓和下来。

“嗨，Dipper，”Bill说着扬起眉毛：“听着，我现在只有一个问题。”

Dipper僵硬地点了点头。

“你愿不愿意，我是说，公开承认我们的关系？”

“当然？”Dipper一口答应，但仍然带着困惑不解的尾音。

“行了。”Bill露出笑容。

Dipper却皱了皱眉：“结束了？我还以为你会问，呃，比如Tad是怎么知道了我们的关系，或者为什么之前的电话打不通，之类的……这么说你不介意我的那些自作主张？”

“哦，不介意？别把宽容当成纵容，Dipper，以后别再这么做了，明白么？”

Dipper发出一声鼻音表示认同，当Bill凑近自己时他闭上眼睛。恋人那刚吹干的金色头发散发出一阵潮湿的香气，他们随后的动作使那发梢轻柔地蹭在Dipper的面孔上，紧接被同样轻柔的指尖触碰所替代，那手指划过他的面庞又落上肩头，在那里某些新鲜的痕迹还未褪去，而触感持续蔓延，直至Dipper彻底丧失冷静。

如果说花花公子与学究的大脑构造有着某一点的相似，那么便是他们能在感情上的别扭面前变得头脑简单，一段愉悦的肢体接触足够使他们把一切不愉快忘得一干二净，只不过前者以浪漫为借口，后者以理性为借口。

Bill承认这个可爱的男孩子使他如此迷恋以至于他的一切他都愿意全盘接受，尽管他说不清楚为什么，而Dipper将所有始料未及的展开归咎于愚蠢的荷尔蒙，认为面对这无从掌控的生理现象谁也没资格埋怨他的束手就擒，如此一来他们便找到了解决所有难题的捷径，皆大欢喜。

然而，等到他们次日一早驱车返回婚礼现场时，却发现事情远没有想象的那样简单。

且不说满院子的老家伙们向他们行使了怎样的注目礼，连Mabel强打精神的表情也像是经历了什么惨痛的事件，她告诉Dipper说误会解除了，并且她祝福他们，但那干巴巴的语气显然并不走心。最终在木屋门口Stan叔公倒是热情地拥抱了Dipper，接着他打发Mabel上楼，并向Bill挑了挑眉毛示意有话要说。

“Stan叔公，我不明白，”在木屋一角就坐后Dipper皱着眉头问起来：“既然都没什么误会了，Mabel怎么还这么沮丧？”

“啊，我相信Mabel的祝福是真心的，”Stan耸了耸肩：“但昨晚，你知道，因为某个顽皮的恶作剧，现在那些老家伙们都以为你们私奔了。”

“什么？真见鬼！谁干的？！”Dipper几乎跳了起来，而Stan把目光移开，响亮地清了清嗓子来掩饰内心的情绪波动，巧妙地跳过这一话题继续道：

“现在的问题在于，不论你们是不是情侣、有没有私奔，你们都把这婚礼毁了，孩子们。想想看，等到老亲戚们回到家里谈起这婚礼，他们不会谈论这些晚会舞会与茶话会，以及新郎新娘热情的招待，我敢打赌他们谈起的第一件事情准是新郎和新娘的弟弟们在婚礼上的风流韵事，然后全家一起发出幸灾乐祸的笑声。而且这会在以后每次家庭聚餐中成为茶余饭后的谈资，我敢打赌，嗬，持续好多年。”

“很好、很好，我得认真考虑一下如何补偿Tad了。”绅士Cipher长长地吐一口气，连沮丧的样子也显得绅士：“但我想，我们能做的也只有尽力澄清这件事。”

“没用的，Cipher，没用的。”Stan烦躁地用指尖敲着桌面：“不论你们怎么澄清，人们总会把事情朝戏剧化的方向去理解，况且就算私奔是误会，但你该如何凭几句花言巧语，让那些思想顽固的老家伙们相信你们的感情是神圣的呢？哦，要知道在他们年轻的时候，同性恋者走在大街上被人莫名其妙地海扁一顿都没什么值得抱怨的。我不是说不支持你们公开关系，孩子们，但如果这件事情发生在Mabel的婚礼上，那么拜那些老顽固所赐，这婚礼就会变成一场……一场闹剧。”

没错，Bill在内心感叹道，一段闹剧、秽闻、低俗笑话，将在两家的亲友之间口耳相传，经久不息。真是糟糕透顶。但无论如何他还是为这几乎束手无策的状况感谢了Stan的告诫。

“但最后，还是那个问题，”当Stan挪椅子离开时他又阴沉着脸问道：“那见鬼的恶作剧究竟是谁干的？”

这时Stan装模作样地挺了挺胸脯，摆出一副长者的威严：“听着，事情已经发生了，追究下去也没有任何益处，学会宽容，年轻人，听我一句，学会宽容！”

然后他保持着这幅姿态，迈着大步挺拔地走开了。

两人坐在椅子里沉默了片刻，一直显得若有所思的Pines博士突然开口。

“糟透了，Bill。知道么，现在我才发现虽然Mabel结婚让我很不愉快，可我没想真正搞砸她精心筹备的婚礼……但我认为还是有个办法来证明我们的爱情是神圣的。”

Bill饶有兴趣地转向他。

“趁那些老家伙们还没走，我是说，”他继续道：“我们结婚吧。”

Bill睁大了眼睛。然而，结婚，不得不说这是个绝妙的主意。

如果他们的关系得到了法律与上帝的双重认可，还有谁能够对其说三道四呢？尽管这看上去愚蠢透顶，想想看某些使人认为轻浮、不贞甚至不伦的行为，在历经了某段仪式之后，本质没有任何改变却会瞬间成为美好、神圣、受人祝福的事情，这千真万确，但也得益于此，愚蠢的世俗规则有时会恰到好处地使人摆脱世俗的纠缠，前提是有一个机智的提议者，以及一个默契的伙伴。

于是Bill在内心向他那身为花花公子的过去道了别，然后当即应允了下来。

但紧接着却见Dipper摇了摇头。

“哦不，这……这太荒唐了。”他说：“我不能和只认识一个星期的人结婚，对吧？当我什么都没说，忘了它。”

然后他听见椅子摩擦地板的尖锐声响，是Bill站了起来。望向Bill的一瞬间Dipper有种错觉，就好像对方的眼睛变成了愤怒的血红色，当Bill凑近他时，谢天谢地那眼睛是正常的，然而接下来Bill抓住他的衬衫前襟，修长的手指将那布料握出褶皱，这时他听到Bill轻声说：

“这次你可真的惹恼我了，小松树。”

然后Bill放开他，转身走掉。

Dipper看着Bill走出木屋，那已经变得空白一片的天才大脑才隐约察觉到恋人是为了什么生了气，片刻后他突然听到一阵汽车引擎声，然后他透过玻璃，看到Bill那辆银灰色的小轿车正在驶向木屋一旁的乡村公路，这时他才变得惊慌起来。

他追了出去，但很快发现这是一个绝望的追及问题，然而在意识到自己根本无法做到时，他还是执拗地跑出了几十步。最终他不得不停下，筋疲力尽地喘着粗气，并在喘息中吐出一声他认为无法传达的呼唤。

“哦不……上帝啊！别离开我！Bill！”

这时他却听到后方传来一个熟悉的声音。

“嗨，Dipper？”

接下来他惊愕地望着出现在身后的Bill Cipher，又茫然地看了看那辆远去的小轿车的尾巴，这时Bill同样扬起眉毛望了望那边。

“我把车借给Grenda去买洋葱了。”他说。

然后Dipper与他拥抱在一起。

“Bill，我们结婚吧。”

“哦，我想这次我可得慎重考虑再回答。”

当天下午大伙开始筹备两人那仓促的仪式，Dipper敢打赌Mabel那瞠目结舌的样子将使他终生难忘，但随即那表情舒展开并绽放出的发自内心的笑意是他见过最为美丽的画面。

“你该让我怎么说呢，Dipper？我都为你的婚礼筹划过好几个版本了，但从没想过这一个！”她的眼睛里闪烁着什么晶莹的东西，带着欢欣。

“在你的婚礼上举办我的婚礼是最好的版本了，哦Mabel，我爱你。”接着是一个属于双胞胎的深情拥抱。

于是就在Mabel与Tad婚礼的最后一天，他们办成了弟弟们的喜事，它作为一个小范围的低调仪式却也五脏俱全，足以使两场婚礼传为佳话。当然Dipper按照约定邀请了Wendy，当那红发姑娘时隔几天再次出现的时候，Dipper承认是她当初的那句话给了他结婚的灵感。

最终在牧师的见证之下Bill与Dipper交换了誓言，一切归于圆满。

当然这并非结局而是某个全新的开始，毕竟这的确略显仓促的结合有着诸多后续值得劳神。比如当Dipper搬去Bill的公寓后，Bill发现Dipper有着把一切生活起居搞得乱作一团的天赋从而只能由自己悉心照料，而Dipper在拉开Bill的衣柜并看到其中琳琅满目的小道具后一阵惊慌失措，但这都是些温馨的后话了。

总而言之亲爱的读者们，我想要表达的是，人生中的所有故事都有一个圆满的结局，如果它不够圆满，说明还不是结局，于是这个有关圣洁仪式的高雅喜剧就这样在圆满中落下帷幕了。法律与上帝共同保佑，愿所有的婚礼都能在滑稽之中守护爱情。

-END-


End file.
